


True Friendship

by ClaireKat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, LMAO, One Shot, and as far as I'm concerned still is, and like the whole family being friends when they were young, because shinra was shizuo's friend, i LOVED WRITING THIS TOO, i love the idea of shinra hanging out w/ kasuka, ignoring that they kind of fell out when he went to middle school with izaya, probably some angst in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra and Kasuka are busying playing video games when a disturbance downstairs draws their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and way before I knew about Shinra's middle school interactions with Izaya. This is kind of set around the idea that since Shinra and Shizuo were/are friends, maybe when they were younger he would hang out with Kasuka sometimes??? This is self indulgent regarding my idealization of their relationships lmao. Anyway. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of shattering glass, the snapping of wood, the tear of upholstery…these were sounds that he knew well. The black haired boy heard a shrill shriek, the frantic patter of footsteps, followed by the finite slam of a door downstairs. He looked to his friend whose face remained unfazed despite the startling chaos that appeared to have erupted downstairs. The boy set down the video game controller he had been using only a moment ago. He waited for the silence to settle as the invisible tension in the atmosphere slowly mounted.

“He had a date tonight, right?”

His friend nodded silently.

“Do you wanna go check on him?”

Again a nod.

The black haired boy adjusted his glasses before standing from his friend’s bed. His friend followed suit without another word, but the black haired boy knew his friend was worried beneath his stoic mask. He placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, smiling with a look that he hoped communicated the reassurance he wanted his friend to feel. The silent boy’s name was Kasuka Heiwajima, and his glasses wearing friend was Shinra Kishitani. In all honesty, Shinra had only met Kasuka after he had begun a friendship with Kasuka’s older brother, the source of the commotion they had just heard. Despite this, Shinra felt an almost instant camaraderie with the apathetic young man. He also generally shared Kasuka’s feelings of wanting to be there for his older brother and ensure that he found happiness in his otherwise stressful life. This older brother’s name was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shinra and Kasuka walked quietly down the stairs that led into the living room, stopping on the last step and taking in the extent of the damage. The window that gave a view out into the minimal backyard was shattered; it appeared that part of the couch had been hurled out of it. Moonlight reflected in the glass that littered the wooden floor of the interior as well, and on the ruined remains of the couch sat the source of the damage. The boy was sitting with his elbows leaning on his knees, his face hidden from the two boys as their eyes finally came to focus on him. Shinra felt a tightness blossom in his chest, and with an air of decisiveness stepped off of the last step and onto the wooden floor.

“Stop.” Shizuo’s voice echoed clear and almost viciously, though his form did not move. “Don’t bother; at least not until I get it cleaned up. I don’t want you cutting your feet on the glass.”

Shinra and Kasuka didn’t care about their feet. They didn’t care about the window, about the furniture, or even about the girl; they only cared about Shizuo. Ignoring his friend’s warning Shinra tip toed across the disaster zone until finally reaching him. Kasuka followed his lead and took up the space on Shizuo’s other side. They could both see now that Shizuo’s face was in his hands. If he was hiding tears, they wouldn’t have been able to see it, but the distinct shaking of his shoulders gave them more than enough of a confirmation. Shinra allowed Kasuka to begin the comforting phase first, realizing that their brotherly bond would be something that he never wanted to get in the way of, nor did he envy it. Kasuka and Shizuo understood each other on a level that Shinra felt he might never understand anyone; he was an isolated child, a child whose interests lay in dissecting the human body and investigating the unseen forces of this world. As far as he knew, he couldn’t even process this world as a human being should.

“I—” Shizuo’s voice was too thick to get any real words out, but words weren’t necessary. Shinra and Kasuka could feel what he was trying to say just by the somber, self-depreciating, and regretful tone that enveloped him like a storm cloud.

“It wasn’t your fault, Nii-san,” Kasuka spoke, his words resonating with his real emotions and his true voice; a rare event that only seemed to Shinra to take place in the presence of Shizuo. Though Kasuka was a child actor that was rising to fame, Shinra could definitely tell the difference between his TV personality voice and his true voice. Again, the latter only made itself known to Shizuo, just another piece of evidence to communicate the strength of the sibling bond between them. “Don’t start blaming yourself again. It isn’t good for your health or your self-esteem—”

“Who gives a damn about my self-esteem?” Shizuo lashed out, finding his voice as his fists clenched so tightly that Shinra noticed thin rivulets of blood beginning to trickle out of his palm. “Who gives a _damn_ about me? Who should? I’m worthless; I’m a danger to society, to myself…but most importantly to you. Who knows when something’s going to set me off, and you’re going to be in the way? Kasuka, if I ever hurt you…I—I just don’t’ know—”

“If you ever hurt him, I’d just patch him up,” Shinra chimed in cheerfully, placing a consoling hand on Shizuo’s other shaking shoulder. “I am going to be a doctor one day after all. And even if we’re just in high school now, I’m still pretty proficient. Take your hands for instance…”

Shinra didn’t waste any time in gathering the materials and getting to work proving his point. He knew that the family kept their first aid supplies in a drawer in the kitchen, and in a matter of moments Shinra had returned to the scene, standing in front of Shizuo and yanking his hands out from where he had withdrawn them into his chest. Shinra kept a cheerful, almost sadistic grin on his face the entire time as he massaged Shizuo’s convulsed hands to release and began cleaning the puncture wounds from his nails before wrapping the gashes in gauze.

“See? Good as new.” Shinra smiled as he finished off his patching job by tying the bandages into bows on the back of Shizuo’s hands. “In a couple of days it’ll be like your hands were never hurt at all. And that’s what I would be able to do for Kasuka, too. Of course, I’m sure Kasuka can handle himself, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll always be here for you and him. And he and I will always be here for you. You’re not worthless, Shizuo…believe it or not, you’ve probably done more for me than anyone I’ve ever known.

“You don’t have to look too hard at me to realize that I’m a very strange kid. I don’t have many friends, almost none actually, and I have the weirdest, most abnormal interests. Hell, I live with a headless spirit from Irish folklore; she and you and Kasuka are my only friends. I don’t do well socializing with others, I always end up bringing the conversation back to dissection or human testing, and that of course puts people off. People don’t understand me, and they don’t try to, and though I’ve never given it too much thought, I’m actually a pretty lonely guy.

“But you, you’re different. You didn’t give up on me—you wouldn’t leave me alone really. You put up with my weird ramblings and listened to my theories and even believed everything I told you about Celty without a second thought! You didn’t doubt me, you didn’t hit me, you didn’t call me stupid or demand to see proof; you just went with it. Whether that’s just because you didn’t argue or you didn’t care, I guess I’ll never know, but it didn’t put you off to the point that you never wanted to talk to me again. You kept talking to me like normal, even after all that…you treat me like a normal human being, because you know what it’s like to not be. You don’t deserve to be isolated for who you are, either…you’re a really kind hearted guy that just takes a little getting used to.”

Shinra was honestly stunned that he had gone on such a rant, but he knew he wouldn’t take any of the words he had just spoken back. They were all the truth, and he had never felt more sincere about anything than the words that he had just spoken to Shizuo. Kasuka continued to hug his brother, not saying a word, though Shinra knew that his silence was a blatant agreement with everything he had just stated himself. Shizuo loved his brother dearly; he would do anything to protect him. Shizuo also loved and valued the few friendships he had. It didn’t take a lot of looking for someone to realize that Shizuo was actually a pretty light hearted, happy guy; you just had to make sure you didn’t threaten him or piss him off. But honestly, who likes being threatened or pissed off anyway?

Humanity is a defensive race; quick to lay blame and hide behind excuses and enact revenge with a swift and vengeful fist. Shizuo was just a little more intense with his defenses. That was nothing Shinra thought he should be blamed for, and both he and Kasuka knew and could see on a daily basis the truly good person that Shizuo was. His intimidation of people wasn’t because he was antisocial; it was because he felt that he had to protect others by keeping them at a distance. Shinra leaned down and embraced Shizuo’s other side, ignoring the fact that his glasses fell to the floor when he did so. Even without proper vision, Shinra could see the tears that were still leaking out of Shizuo’s eyes, though now at a much more prominent pace.

“Hey, Kasuka, that racing game is up to four players, right? Shizuo, you should play with us! It’s really fun, but I always lose to Kasuka…”

Kasuka and Shinra took care of cleaning up the debris from the living room. They patched the open spot in the window to help deter any draft until the pane could be properly replaced, and afterwards drug the dumbstruck Shizuo up to Kasuka’s room to play video games with them. Shinra knew that Shizuo was letting Kasuka win, but that was alright; they were all happy together, they were a family, and they would always be there to accept and protect each other regardless of their faults. That’s what true friendship is, anyway.

 


End file.
